


Not Belle

by charming_angel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Community: xoverland, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of Belle’s customers thinks Rose is Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Belle  
> Author: Betty (sarah_jones on lj)  
> Fandoms: Doctor Who/Secret Diary of a Callgirl  
> Characters:: Rose, Belle, random customer of Belle’s and the Doctor  
> Rating: MA  
> word count: 500  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: one of Belle’s customers thinks Rose is Belle  
> written for: 's ‘doppelganger’ ficlet challenge  
> Spoilers: none really, just the general shows
> 
> I wrote this for a crossover challenge. The prompt was that two people from different fandoms, that are played by the same actor/actress, have to meet. The ficlet must have 500 words.
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out errors so I can learn and improve.

“Hello, Belle,” a male voice said.

Rose glanced up at the man and raised an eyebrow. He was at least twice her age and definitely not her type. Not that she was looking for a guy anyway. She wasn’t interested in anyone but the Doctor.

“I’m sorry. I’m waiting for someone,” Rose said with a polite smile.

“Yes, that’s me,” the guy answered and sat down next to her at the hotel bar.

Rose was about to tell the man that she definitely hadn’t been waiting for him when the guy pushed an envelope towards her.

“You want a drink first, or should we head right up?”

“What?” Rose stared at the guy, feeling rather annoyed, then she glanced at the envelope suspiciously and opened it slightly. There was money in it.

“Seriously?” she asked getting up. Did the guy actually think she was a prostitute?

“Is something wrong?” the man wanted to know, but Rose barely heard him. Her eyes were fixed on a young woman who walked towards them. But it wasn’t just any woman. She did look just like her. Well, she had slightly darker hair, but apart from that...

“Oh,” the man said, when he saw the woman as well.

“I believe you were looking for me,” Belle stated when she was next to her customer and the woman that did look just like her. Wow, she never had expected to meet her doppelganger. She had heard that everyone was supposed to have one, but didn’t really believe it until now.

Rose closed her mouth and tried to get a grip. She had seen so much in her life already, aliens, other planets, the past, the future and an alternate reality. Seeing someone that looked like her definitely wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened to her. But it was kind of a shock anyway, especially since her doppelganger seemed to be a prostitute!

“Sorry about the confusion,” Belle said, then grabbed the envelope before linking arms with her customer. “How about we leave.” The situation was awkward enough. It was best to get as far away as possible. Besides, what was she supposed to say to someone that looked like she could be her twin?

Rose stared at the two of them as they turned to leave, not sure what to do or say. What could she say anyway? Have a nice evening? Ewwww!

The Doctor's arrival then pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked up at him.

“Did you see her?”

“Who?”

“She looked just like me.”

The Doctor looked around, but her look-alike was gone.

“Where?”

“She’s gone,” Rose answered and then shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the mental images that had started to form. She really wasn’t going to think about what her doppelganger was going to do with that old guy! Then she glanced at the Doctor and had to laugh slightly. Well, she could talk. As if she was with a younger guy.


End file.
